


First Hours Of Existance

by JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet/pseuds/JustRandomGirlOnTheInternet
Summary: Hazama sat down in one of the corners. He began to think. Think about who he is. Is he even an individual? Or just a really complicated computer program with no will whatsoever?He felt the presance in him move.





	First Hours Of Existance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this AU Hazama isn't really human, more like AI with super-advanced body that is haunted.   
> It's supposed to be my take on Hazama's begginings and how he became how he is.  
> Anyway, I hope it's entertaining to read ^^

How does not existing  _feel_?

It's hard to tell. Hazama can't surely describe. But he knows he felt the difference when he came to life.

_Processing..._

_Launching initiated. 0%..._

_5%..._

_20%..._

_50%..._

_76%..._

_99%..._

_100%. Launching complete._

And then came the difference. Instantly, all his senses were tingled. 

He felt something hard and cold underneath his back.

He saw light hitting his eyes aggressively.

 

 

How does not existing  _feel_?

It's hard to tell. Hazama can't surely describe. But he knows he felt the difference when he came to life.

_Processing..._

_Launching initiated. 0%..._

_5%..._

_20%..._

_50%..._

_76%..._

_99%..._

_100%. Launching complete._

And then came the difference. Instantly, all his senses were tingled. 

He felt something hard and cold underneath his back.

He saw light hitting his eyes aggressively.

Lastly, he heard someone talk.

"Ah, everything seems to be working..." a blonde wearing a mask said "Hazama, can you hear me"

Strangely, something told him that word 'Hazama' was referring to him and that this man was 'Relius' and was his absolute surperior who he always had to follow.

"A-affirmative" he murmured, still getting used to being alive.

"Let's test you then. Hazama, who's your master?" his creator said.

The artificial human felt an urge. Something in his core telling him to respond "Relius Clover."

"Good. Now, stand up" the man said and his creation stood up.

"Jump" his master said, and he did it.

"Turn around" his master said, and he did it.

"Bow" his master said and he did it.

"Crouch" his master said and he, again, did it.

"Good. Stand up." Hazama stood up immadiently "Basic motorics: check."

The creation felt... something. A feeling that made him feel good... what was the word? Satisfaction? Pride? ...Both?

"Now, follow me" Relius said as he left the room.

Hazama followed suit.

~~~

He found himself in a room that he somehow knew was the testing area.

"Hazama, put some clothes on." Relius said and threw a folded suit at him. It's only then Hazama realised he was naked all that time.

He dressed up. Quickly.

Once he finished, Relius spoke up again "Take out your knives".

Before he could even think about what knives he's talking about, he instictively pulls them out not even realising as it happened.

Relius nods in satisfaction.

"See that training dummy?" he said as he pointed towards a manequine with white hair and red clothes, a big sword attached to it's hand "You know what to do."

_He knew what to do._

He went up to the thing and thought for a second what to do.

_Launching combat mode. 0%..._

_23%..._

_61%..._

_90%..._

_100%. Launching complete._

And then he found himself knowing what to do. He slashed the dummy violently, tearing it open. 

Then he felt... something. Like energy that he could not identify built up with him.

And when he released it...

_A black-and-green shot of energy left his body and came striking at the already broken manequine._

_It was **oblitarated**._

Hazama had no idea what happened or how. He began feeling a... presance as it happened. Like if someone else was inside him.

"I see Terumi already possessed you..." Relius said enigmatically.

"What's Terumi?" Hazama asked, but his creator never anwsered.

Then, they were walking out of the area. Hazama had no idea where they were heading.

Relius walked before him. He was glad that his creator was leading the way instead of expecting him to know how everything works.

Then his master tripped on the stairs and fell backwards. Hazama caught him mid-fall without hesitation

The masked man looked up at his creation, a hint of... a smile? appearing on his face.

"Thank you, Hazama" Relius said as Hazama set him back to his feet.

~~~

Relius lead him into a small room and said "Spend the night here."

Hazama walked in like on command. The door was closed behind him.

The room was practically empty. The only things there were a box for belongings, a power cord sticking out from a wall and a camera observing him from the upper corner of the room. Everything else was grey and boring.

Hazama sat down in one of the corners. He began to think. Think about who he is. Is he even an individual? Or just a really complicated computer program with no will whatsoever?

He felt the presance in him move.

_**You're only a measly vessel for my soul.** _

What? Who said that? He looked around, but noone was there.

_**My vessel. I am Yuuki Terumi. And you are nothing. N O T H I N G.** _

What...? That can't be true, can it? Master talked to him directly so he must be a person, right?

_**Are you kidding me? Of course you're not. He made you for me, you stupid shit.** _

No, no... Go away, Terumi, go away...

_**I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart.** _

Then he'll kick him out. This was  _his_ body, not _Terumi's_.

_**You're weak without me. You're nothing. Useless trash, do you understand!? Trash. Nothing more.** _

No, no, no, no,  _no, no, no, no..._

He saw Terumi's form before him. Just a black-and-green tall, slim figure, that's creepy as fuck. 

It stared at him for a moment before reasuming to talk.

_**You are not Hazama. That is just your codename. You are me. You aren't a person. You're my vessel. Just an empty vessel. So you are me, not you. Stop thinking you're a person, because you're not and you'll never, never E V E R be one.** _

He felt something wet in his eyes. He wasn't a person? N-no, that can't be, right...?

The door opened. Relius came in, holding a strange device. It had a cable connection that led to a mini-screen and some buttons.

"I knew emotions won't work with Terumi around..." the man said under his breath.

"Hazama, stay still." his master said and he did it.

Something was... plugged to the side of his head. Relius started doing something on the device.

"I'm sorry" the blonde murmured and clicked one final time.

Hazama felt the diffetence now, too. His thoughts before were filled with existential questions and sadness and self-loathing.

Now though...?

There was nothing much there. Just surface level stuff, like 'What did Relius do?'.

He kind of missed these deeper thoughts, but he realised he cannot make them reappear. 

Relius slowly and quietly unplugged the device and left in silence, as if he just euthanised someone.

Hazama, on the other hand, felt empty. He missed being full, but he somehow knew he won't have it back.

He will try though? Maybe if he does something evil enough, he'll at least awaken the self-loathing as it's better than nothing.

 _Maybe this will help_.


End file.
